1. Field of the Invention 
Gardening has grown from a hobby or pass time to a cottage industry. Whether in a commercial nursery or in a residential back yard, folks have strived to grow large, unblemished fruits and vegetables. 
Not too many years ago, conventional wisdom in the growing of, for example, tomatoes, was to pound a stake in the ground, and, as the plant grew, tie it to the stake. Sometimes it worked, but often as not, because of the improvements in the plant species, the vine became bruised, strangled and even broken at the tie point because the size and weight of the fruit. As a consequence, the crop was significantly less in both size and  quality, than the effort that went into growing it would otherwise be anticipated. 
While it is true that stakes are still the mainstay of the grape industry, they remain effective because the grape cluster does not grow on the vine stem, but rather on shoots, or canes, which extend outwardly from the upper reaches of the stem itself, often for a length of six feet. Thus, cross wires and bars are provided on the stake to support the fruit bearing extension of the vine. 
2. Overview of the Prior Art 
The inherent deficiencies of the venerable stake were not lost on growers of tomatoes and like crops. As early as 1889, Richards patented (U.S. Pat. No. 417,838) a modified stake configuration by adding a wire coil 2 circumscribed about a central stake 1. For whatever reason, the Richards device did not achieve great success.  
In 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,911 issued to Balousek. It was for a plant support in which one or more wires were strung from a stake, providing for some loops to support a growing plant. 
In 1951 Smith was granted a (U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,373) on a 1945 application for what was termed a “Garden Trellis”. Perhaps inspired by the “slinky” which emerged from World War II, the trellis was an hourglass shaped spring which was anchored in the soil. A vine or tree bearing fruit or vegetables grew within the confines of the trellis. Bork U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,489 is similar to Smith, with the exception that there are vertical legs extending to the top of a cylindrical coil 12. Glamos U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,060 is yet another patent teaching a cylindrical coil supported by legs which extend outwardly from one another. 
Notwithstanding the prior attempts to achieve a useable plant support, in 1995 yet another patent in the field issued to Allison. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,905 issued for a Tomato Green House in which an inverted conical frame supported a wrap, which is similar to the now familiar bubble  wrap. The bubble wrap magnified the suns rays on a plant growing within the frame, thus providing a greenhouse effect. 
Hillestad, in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,799 issued in 1993 is yet another variation on the cone of Allison, the difference being that the horizontal rings 15, 16, and 17 are removable. 
As is evident from the substantial number of patented efforts to find an ideal growing cage for vine plants, one has not yet met all of the needs of the market, or at least not until now. 